


How'd they get Oswald in that jumpsuit and seeing Ed.

by pieandart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e18 Light the Wick, Other, i can't tag things srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Okay, so I can't imagine Oswald passively accepting to where the ugly jumpsuit so this is how it was done and angst in the end when he sees Ed.





	How'd they get Oswald in that jumpsuit and seeing Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I almost tagged this as noncon since the guards force Oswald to change clothes while they watch so they know he isn't carrying anything, but nothing sexual actually happens, so I didn't. 
> 
> You've been warned.

“Where the hell is Ivy and the human popsicle?!” Oswald angrily yelled into the living room. Bridget didn’t answer. “Are you listening to me?” he yelled, looking to where the girl had previously been. “Bridget..?” he felt chills in his spine, sure something was wrong when the room was completely silent.

\---

As he was dragged against his will down a disgustingly grey corridor, he knew he’d been right. It was like Arkham all over again, but worse since e had no idea who these people were or what they wanted. The guy who had thrown him over the shoulder before stuffing him in a car looked strangely like the man Bridget had flamethrowed out the window, so he thought it might’ve been the court, but why kidnap him? To be honest, Oswald didn’t think anyone could’ve survived that burn, but after everything he’d seen, nothing was impossible.

“Where are you taking me?! I want to speak with who’s in charge!!!” he kicked and screamed all the way down the hall. The men carrying him seemed to be deaf or something. They threw him in a completely empty room. No door or windows, just the small door frame that led into the hall. 

“Strip and change into these.” one of the guards said seriously, not looking Oswald in the eyes.

“What?! Listen here you, I’m not doing anything until you let me talk to who is responsible for this! You can’t do this to me! I will make you pay!” Oswald yelled on and on while the guards sighed heavily at each other.

“Hold him, Frank.” Jones asked the other casually, like  _ pass the remote _ kind of casual. Frank sighed even more dramatically and Oswald hadn’t even heard with his own screaming.

“Let go of me! You can’t do this!” Oswald continued to yell, more panicked when the Frank lifted him up so the other could take his shoes off. He kicked him in the nose.

“Fuck.” Jones said to his bleeding nose before sighing again. He hated his job. “Would you please be still? I will hurt you if you aren’t.” he spoke calmly.

“I WILL NOT BE STILL. YOU WILL REGRET HURTING ME IF YOU DO. YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!” Oswald hadn’t been this angry in a long time.

“Why do we always get the loud ones, Frank?” Jones looked like he could jump off a bridge. The other shrugged, still holding Oswald up. “Okay put him on the floor then. We’ll do it the hard way.”

“What do you think you’re doing?! I WILL HAVE YOU MURDERED! LET ME GO!!” Oswald not for a moment shut up.

Frank pushed Oswald to the floor hard and kneeled over him, holding him hands above his head and an arm on his neck. Jones literally sat on Oswald’s thighs so he’d stop kicking so damn much. The bird man shut up. Frank let out a relieved sigh and not one questioned the silence, only paying attention to whether or not he was moving.

“You’re not choking him, are you, Frank?” Jones said with a grunt as he pulled off the other shoe with trouble, his back on Frank’s.

“No. He just quiet.” Frank whispered softly and his bad speaking skills made Jones smile softly. “Joey, he very red. He okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Oswald mumbled, but didn’t get a reaction. 

“He was screaming a lot. People get red when they scream a lot.” Jones explained to his friend. “Or...well, sometimes this happens for other reasons.” he added, comfortable with the idea from experience of being all over men and women to remove their clothing for security purposes.

“What are you implying?! WHY DON’T YOU ANSWER ME?!?!?  _ JOEY? _ ’ WHY DO YOU BOTH ACT LIKE ROBOTS??? LET ME SPEAK TO WHO’S RESPONSIBLE!!!” he began screaming again.

“Stop kicking!” Jones blurted out when he couldn’t even get up or he might be kicked in the crotch. “You know exactly what I’m implying and I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you! Shut up!” Jones caved his thumb into a pressure point on Oswald’s leg. 

“Okay! Okay! Okay! I’ll stop!! Just get off me! I’ll put on the ugly jumper!! Please just geT OFF OF ME!” Oswald budged, each second more uncomfortable with his hands being held above his head while two muscular men straddled him. He wanted to murder them both.

“Thank you.” Jones sarcastically said, getting up cautiously, as did Frank.

Oswald huffed and pulled his legs closer, holding himself up by his elbows. He glared bullets into the guards faces and the boredom on them just made him angrier. He picked himself up slowly, carefully, and brushed off the dirt. They watched him like flicking through channels and it made him nervous. He undid his tie and suddenly they rolled their eyes and stepped closer to him, ripping the coat from him. Jones held him onto him, locking his legs from behind and holding his arms. Frank helped get the vest and shirt off so Jones could hold Oswald’s hands behind his back. Thankfully, Oswald only let out grunts and angry gasps.

“For a penguin, your skin feels pretty hot.” Jones teased, really pissed as he unbuckled Oswald’s belt.

“Sh-shut up.” Oswald managed to say, still angry, but also really up to getting off and then murdering these bastards. Sex and murder went along nicely like that. “You’ll regret this.” he insisted, stuttering.

“Yeah, I bet.” Jones laughed, undoing Oswald’s pants and helping Frank pull them down. “Now, Frank is going to check if there’s anything between your legs besides the obvious.” he whispered into Oswald’s ear and the flush ran to the tips of his ears and down his bare chest. Frank patted Oswald’s thighs over his underwear in complete indifference and nodded to Jones that it was fine. “Okay, now will you please put on the suit? Without stalling?” Jones let go of Oswald, turning him over.

“Yes.” Oswald spat, glaring at him and wondering if the man was a really good actor or didn’t have a dick.

“Good. Here.” Jones gave him the jumpsuit and Oswald quickly put it on, hating the breeze and mindless eyes on his skin.

“I’m in the ugly suit. Now will you please take me to who’s in charge ? I-” they picked him up by the arms again and began to drag him back into the hall. “PUT ME DOWN YOU APES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? RELEASE ME! I WILL HAVE YOUR FAMILIES MURDERED!!” Oswald went back to the same screaming as before, and seeing he was being handed off to another ninja bird guy like the one that kidnapped him, he shut up. The man threw him in a cage like some animal and he got up went to the bars. “My name is Oswald Cobblepot. You cannot do this to me! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE PERSON IN CHARGE!” he started another fit to the man who hadn’t heard it, but he just ignored it and left too. It wasn’t going to stop Oswald’s screaming, but something else did.

“Oswald?” a quiet raspy voice whispered. Oswald knew that voice and hesitantly turned around. “You’re alive.” Edward growled, bothered, to say the least.

Oswald couldn’t speak any longer. He didn’t want to. He took the few steps needed to reach the other side of the cage, next to Ed’s. He couldn’t do anything but stare, as the world went a little blank. There stood the man who tried to kill him, who he loved, who he should want to murder. The Penguin didn’t expect to feel so much just looking at the other man. He wanted to kill him and die for him all at once. He thought the rage would’ve made the love weaker at least, but it didn’t change anything. He wanted to turn it off and just murder Ed, like a wild animal.

Edward just stared back, awed and shocked all at once. He tried to think and found that he couldn’t and not once had it occurred to him that Oswald might have not died. He felt like he’d lived the last days falsely and he was scared, but backing away- moving was completely foreign to him. As was speaking, after all what could he possibly say? Was he even sorry? He felt like he should be sorry and glad that his best friend was back. He took drugs to see him again, for fuck’s sake! But all he was was shocked and awestruck. The reason hit him as he realised that  _ Oswald  _ looked foreign.

Then Oswald smiled, if you could even consider it a smile and Edward gasped at how much that smile didn’t belong on Oswald’s face. The bird man reached out into Ed’s cage, quickly and fiercely. It reminded Ed what it was to move and he backed away from that hand. What would’ve happened if the hand had grabbed the ugly jumpsuit, neither of them knew. Oswald was trying to convince himself he would’ve killed Ed with his bare hands, but knew all too well that that was the farthest from the truth. Edward suddenly feared for his life and for not letting that ghost of a hand touch him. That’s what Oswald looked like, a ghost.

The bird man kept his hand stretched for a while, not moving his fingers like Ed would have expected, but maintaining it completely still. Edward gasped again, at the stillness of his usually jittery friend. Oswald was right in front of him, but felt completely apart of reality. Oswald sighed, knowing his hand wouldn’t reach and pulled it back, holding onto the bars to pull himself up. His expression looked dead to Edward, like he was drugged or sleepwalking and he continue to intently stare at Oswald, hoping he’d wake up from a nightmare and passionately scream at him, or awkwardly stutter or anything that resembled  _ his Oswald _ . Nothing changed, so they didn’t move. One waiting for the other to react, to say something, do something, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG THINGS OR WRITE SUMMARIES SO IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD A TAG OR CHANGE THE SUMMARY OR ANYTHING, I AM ACCEPTING HELP THANK YOU. <3


End file.
